Conventional bicycle drive chains, and particularly those used on multiple-gear or multiple-speed bicycles which include the so-called derailleur speed shift mechanisms, must be cleaned and lubricated frequently to insure proper operation and to avoid premature failure or disablement of the speed change mechanisms. Since it is relatively difficult and time consuming to remove the drive chain from the bicycle for lubrication and cleaning purposes, most bicycle users either rarely service the chains or if they do, tend to do so while the chain is mounted on the bicycle with the result that the cleaning and lubrication is usually not adequate. Moreover, lubricating or cleaning a chain while mounted on a bicycle usually results in spraying or dripping of the lubricating or cleaning liquids which not only messes the area in which the servicing is done, but further tends to get on to the bicycle rear wheel and tire. Where the tire is of the more expensive or better made type, such fluids, if not promptly removed, tend to damage the tire.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a cleaning tray and accompanying support stand which function as a kit, to position and hold the bicycle for cleaning and lubrication of the chain, without removing the chain from the bicycle, and which obviate spray or dripping damage or mess and also result in better cleaning and lubrication.